2012-09-20 Not from These Parts
The rumor that used to go around Apokolips is that Knockout was always looking for trouble. If she wasn't trying to cop an attitude with Granny Goodness she would try to pick a fight with one or more of her fellow Furies or try to goad Darkseid into... well, whatever it was he'd do when angry. In other words, Knockout was just trouble. And that is true even now. She's more likely to hit something, or someone, just for the sake of hitting it or them and thinks very little of tempering herself for the sake of keeping the peace. It is a rare occasion where Kay is calm, or embraces peace. To let calm rein over chaos. To let herself merely exist. But it seems like today's one of those days. Knockout has been wandering the city for a few days, spending the money she got for the 'job' she took part in last week on what she can only assume are necessities, shopping being the number one to-do on her list. She's of course drawing attention as she does as she has yet to discover that what little she wears does draw one's eye towards her. People have been taking cell phone pictures of the red-headed Amazon-like woman and there were a couple who braved taking video that will undoubtedly wind up on the 'net. Good thing she's not aware of Earth technology and what their actions mean otherwise some ass would undoubtedly be kicked. The Bronx is where she is now, leaning against a building while trying to introduce herself to the Earth food called 'ice cream', the eating of which is messy, as the sticky trail down the back of a gloved hand attests to, but pleasant if her expression is any indication. It's proven to be interesting times for another woman who happens to find herself in the area. The last few days have been spent hopping across the globe however possible, covering as much distance as quickly (and quietly) as possible. Not that the black Jaguar that she drove in with is a screaming example of subtlety, but the faster Lamborghini would have drawn a lot more attention. Then again, both are fairly poor choices for ending up in the Bronx. "Times like this I'm glad to be packing," she mutters while climbing out and checking the addresses. More people to meet, more leads to follow, and, hopefully, more contracts to acquire. Money, one of those things which her pockets do not possess these days. Normally Domino is much more tuned into her surroundings. People, places, vehicles, obstacles, alien women eating ice cream--Whaaaa..? She's so focused on her task that she walks right past the towering red-haired woman without realizing it, abruptly stopping a few more paces out to turn back and get a proper view. That's..something one doesn't see every day, that. Compared to this other woman, Dom may as well be a leather-wrapped stick. She can only assume the reason for putting up with the attention is either that you're used to being famous or that you've got nothing to prove to the general population. Either way, it demands some sort of acknowledgement on her behalf. "Slow day at the office?" The question comes in the middle of a lick, a lick thatis quickly paused as Knockout regards both query and the woman who posed it. Office? Oh, yes. That's the thing people who work go to, right? The Fury isn't exactly sure how to answer Domino's question, however and it shows as a mask of confusion falls over her face. "I guess you can say that," she returns with, her answer given just before what remains of her treat falls off of the cone to wind up splattered just in front of the toe of a boot unnoticed. "I was just doing some shopping," she adds, the confusion eventually ebbing from her expression. A quick glance is given to the left as a person takes a picture of her and darts off, too fearful to stick around in case the huge woman takes exception to that, causing Knockout to snort in annoyance. "Those humans have been doing that all day," she grumbles towards the other woman. "Why have they?" Now that kind of attitude Domino can relate to. Why go into a detailed reply when something quick and indirect will do? It isn't until the ice cream hits the concrete that she starts to suspect that something might be wrong, here. Most anyone that she knows would have sighed or had a select four-letter word cued up for that kind of mishap, but with you there doesn't appear to be any reaction at all, not even acknowledgement of having lost it. It's just one of those things, never cry over spilled milk unless it's the frozen variety. Then the picture is taken, suddenly making the monochromed merc wonder if maybe this isn't a good place to be hanging out. All her luck some kid might get a lucky picture, post it online, then have her distinctive marks draw the attention of the wrong kind of person whom ends up tracking her down. Wait, that usually doesn't happen to -them.- Maybe their memory card will get fried somehow. Still, it brings a slight frown to Dom's face. "Speaking from experience here, the hammer strikes the nail most exposed. You don't look like most people. They take a picture, show all their buddies, post it for the world to see, some others will make a big deal out of it... They're being idiots. Get on 'em a couple of times, they should start to figure out it's a bad idea." It's a good thing Domino is there, willing to explain everything to her otherwise she just might never bothered to ask. Not that Knockout understands phrases like 'post it for the world to see' but she at least has some kind of idea as to just what has been going on all day. Taking a breath, she reaches up, rubs the bridge of her nose as she considers that, and then she nods slowly. "I can make it known just how bad of an idea it is," she intones with another grunt added for punctuation. Looking at her, it is probably easy to guess at just what kind of method she'd use to do so. Deciding now is a good time to move on, Kay pushes off of the wall with a shrug-like motion, her body straightening to its full height as soon as she does. "I should probably move on. You are welcome to join me if you so desire." While that's said casually there's an undercurrent to her voice, a barely concealed tone of command to her words. Domino's more than welcome to join her or go on her own way as she wishes, of course, but Kay's not a being easily said 'no' to. Aaah..yeah. Don't provoke people into going on murderous rampages, Domino. Not good for the karma, that. Perhaps she's projecting her own attitude of late, throwing some people through windows would be a great way to improve the spirits and all but it's also a quick way to gather a whole lot of undesired attention, in the Bronx or otherwise. "Maybe it would be easier to ..yeah." And now you're moving. Rather, now we're -both- moving. Something about that voice, she can't put her finger on it but there's a temper welling beneath the surface. Dom's got enough time and no desire to be on the receiving end of spontaneous Whack-a-Mole, so she follows. "You're not from around here, are you? Not just the city, either. I'm thinking a bit more global." With her now annoyed she must radiate some kind of vibe or aura, something tangible as people hurry to get out of Kay's way, now, no longer willing to gawk or stare or stick around long enough to take pictures. And there's definitely /no/ attempt at taking video of her. At the moment she's very much a one-man crowd control crew with how no one flocks about her to look at the woman who so obviously does not seem to fit in. Her long-legged gait is slowed, allowing for the other woman to set the pace, the warrior at least having enough manners to do so which allows for the pair to converse easily without the other having to rush to keep up. "I am from Apokolips," Knockout says while nodding, her concealed eyes held to her conversation companion's face via a sideward glance. "So no, I am most definitely not from around here." Just where is Apokolips? Could be a small country seldmon heard of or it could be another world entirely. Whatever it is, Knockout isn't going any further which means Domino will have to ask if she wants more details. It would have been easy to play the Mutant card with you. Unusual appearance, fear-inducing aura (that must come in real handy during rush-hour,) commanding tone, suffice to say you're fairly intense. Domino's only just met you and already she's got the feeling that this is you on a good day, too. This could mean something important. Good luck for the merc, and another possible connection in this city. One should always have big, tough buddies close at hand. And, let's face it. If Dom wants to be as intimidating as you are with so little effort required, she's gonna need to carry around a very big gun. "Haven't heard of that place, and there's few spots on this planet that I haven't either been to or heard about. Bet the commute is a real pain." While walking along (in the direction she was headed, lucky her!) she keeps an eye on the buildings. Despite the peculiar company, she focuses on your words rather than your physical side. She's still got work of her own to do. "It is far from here," Kay says, her voice dropping in volume as well as in harshness, allowing for her to talk without having too many ears outside of Domino's catching what she says. "We usually travel to other places via a transportation method called Boom Tubes." A hand clenches at the latter part, her body tensing. "I was abandoned here without the means to return home, however. They took my Mother Box and left me here to fend for myself." 'Them'. 'They'. Who are these people who she speaks of? Must be very powerful people if they can remove her of the means to travel between here and where it is she hails from. "So what about you. Do you come from this... place?" The empty cone has been held in her hand this entire time and is finally remembered only to be tossed to the ground, allowed to shatter in crumbs. The pigeons take notice and flock to the pieces of sweetness, fluttering from a lightpost nearby. That distracts Knockout who pauses and turns around, the way the birds eat a novelty to her. Domino could keep pressing the questions, and quite possibly her luck, but at the same time..she understands. Somewhat. The part about the boom tubes and Mother Box she's drawing a blank on. "That's a real drag. Then to end up in -this- part of the city, damn. You can do better, trust me on that one. Seems like you don't have trouble fending, though." Of course she's curious, who wouldn't be? The problem is that she doesn't want to start picking further into things, lest it come right back to her. Case in point, being asked where she's from. "Ah..from Earth, yes, but not from the east coast. Of this land mass." Cripes, is she really talking to someone not of this world? Craaa-zy! More supporting evidence, the pigeons. Most people find it easiest to ignore them altogether. Some get annoyed by them. Not many watch them as though they had never seen a bird eat before. Her own pace slows then holds as you watch them go at it, her mind busy trying to figure out what all to make of this situation. In the end the classics win out. "Name's Domino." She decides against offering a hand, you might rip it off of her arm. It'd be very easy to think of Knockout from being from this world, no? She's not green or in possession of extra body parts, nothing that would make it look like she's from another planet entirely. She really looks human, even with her being tall and built. Could pass as a woman who is taller than what's average who happens to work out a lot. It is the little signs that give her away, signs that Domino picks up on easily. "I have yet to ask. I know this place is sometimes called the Big Apple and it's a city in a state that's part of... the United States? And there are a lot of these... countries and whatnot on this planet but where am I, really?" Earth. She knows that's the name of the planet but she feels like that is too simple of an answer. Too easy. Perhaps there's something she's missing. A fact she has yet to catch, a detail her casual observations has yet to catch. Hopefully Domino will be able to clue her in to whatever it is she has yet to figure out if that is true. The birds do their funny little bob-head walk and coo while finishing off the last of the cone only to then scatter when a group of kids run past, the avians startled off. She almost doesn't hear Domino give her name as she's so into the moment and it takes a second before she catches on. "Oh. My name is Knockout." Pause. "I believe this is where I am supposed to say that it is nice to meet you." Wow, okay, this is just unreal. It's a good thing that Dom's not the one to establish first contact and all, but..yikes. Suddenly she's glad that all of her contracts involved other humans, could become a serious mess in short order otherwise! "If you want to be all polite and formal about it, sure," she replies with a subtle smirk. "Knockout? Bet there's a story behind that name, and I'm pretty sure that I get the punchline." It's the other matter that she's struggling with, much as you seem to be. Where are you? You've narrowed it down to the city, country, and planet, already. "Not my area of expertise," she replies while lightly rubbing her forehead. "I've heard it referred to as the Sol System before, though since the majority of us here don't have to worry about anything quite so far out there it doesn't come up in conversation often." Yep, this tears it. She's talking to a friggin' alien. Lucky her. "Third rock from the sun..? Some manner of dimension or another, hell if I know. You're here, I'm here, does it matter beyond that?" The stickiness from Knockout's earliest snack is finally noticed and the sodden glove is taken off, it then inspected as if she doesn't understand how it got so messy. It'll dawn on her later that it's the ice cream's fault. This coincides with Domino's answer which she does listen to, every word spoken absorbed even if she does not seem to pay attention. "Sol... third rock? This is so complicated." While she's a good warrior and not too shabby when it comes to tactics and all that this is totally befuddling her, leaving Kay a little baffled and grumpy. Another person happens past them and looks at Kay, their head angled to the side. They call out, asking if a convention is in town but of course there's no answer for her to give since Knockout does not know what the stranger is on about. "Why do they ask me that," she asks Domino, the poor woman having to once again help her out. "It gets confusing enough for those of us living here," Domino replies. "If you're here for the long haul then it's probably best not to worry about it. No sense in complicating things any further, right?" To this she offers the first real bit of emotion yet, taking the form of a grin. It's a well practiced expression. To the guy asking about a convention she stops and holds her arms out to the sides, the trench managing to keep all of her weaponry concealed. Something else that she's well practiced at. "It's New York, what do you expect!" She spins back around with a roll of the eyes, "You'll figure out a way to deal with the simpletons soon enough. See, that guy thought you were one of them but dressed up to look like something else. If you ever need to fit in, there are worse cover stories." Having arrived back into New York, Jynn was visiting his aunt for a bit now that she is back at home finally. THough what he wasn't expecting, but right now his aunt was away so he was moving about just relaxing. He is enjoying being here in New York but it's no where near what Gotham is, but still he is enjoying himself, today he is finishing an Italian Sausage sandwhich. Throwing away the wrapper, Jynn continues walking down the street and it's about this time he notices a very tall woman, expertly built and striking red hair. Then another shorter then the Amazon but still they make for an interesting pair, quirking a brow at the two, but still in New York he's seen many interesting things and people here so add this to the list. There's no answer as to just what a convention is but Knockout can find that out later. For now, the imporant thing is that she now knows what to do. If someone asks you if there is a convention you say 'yes'. "Thank you, Domino." How humans can be so complex is beyond her but that too will be figured out in eventually. As she looks around to try and figure out just what might happen while they stand there she notices Jynn, his expression making her arch a brow as well. Pausing, she looks at him, then to Domino and then back to him. "Yes, there is a convention in town," she answers before anything can be asked. She then looks to the trench coat bedecked Domino, looking for the life of her like she's seeking her approval. There's just so many ways to be a bad influence without bringing the extraterrestrial into the equasion. It's questionable if Domino's advice is worthwhile or not, though already she's getting thanked for it. -And- she's getting to see it in action. With the look passed her way she looks right back to Knockout, that look of idle amusement still in place. "That works." Then, quietly and to the side, she adds "Unless they ask first you might want to ignore 'em." Because now Knockout has drawn more attention to the pair. Nothing they can't handle, but still! Yeah, just a couple of crazy looking ladies wandering around the Bronx. Nothing unusual at all, right? Oh dear. Moving down the street towards the two women, one having noticed him and is looking back towards him. As he nears the two, his eyes glances over both women, his jacket loose about him, and for a change it's a good thing for him. Rubbing teh back of his head, Jynn is't the one to stop and chat, but he too is intrigued by them both at the moment. "You thinking it's going to rain?" he asks Domino as she is the one walking with a trench coat. Jynn is allowed to talk to Domino as it gives Knockout ample chance to look him over, the inspection lasting longer than what is proper. It takes a moment but she eventually reaches out to poke lightly at the man. "It doesn't look like rain to me," she quips easily, her forehead creased when she thinks. "There need to be clouds and I don't think there are any, after all." A quick glance shot upward assures Knockout that this is the case, the weather pleasant for this time of year. Wear enough heavy, bulky clothes in hot weather and one gets used to answering such questions. Flashing a grin at Jynn, Domino says "Girl's gotta be prepared." Not so much for the weather, mind. There's a good reason why she hates Summer and looks forward to Fall. With her piece said she watches as Knockout physically prods the other guy, suddenly trying to keep herself from laughing. This 'Knockout' chick ain't all that bad! A little lost, sure, but a bit of culture shock is to be expected when jumping galaxies and/or dimensions. Perhaps Dom should take up watching Doctor Who. But..she should probably offer Knockout some manner of interpretation. "He's asking because I'm dressed a bit excessively for the weather. Little sarcasm for you." If not for the coat she would be having a conversation with the Feds, not an alien and this other guy. Quirking a brow as he is poked, he takes a step back as he is poked. He looks to Knockout for a moment as he looks to her, she is a woman so it wouldn't be nice to hit her. So what does he do? He reaches over and pokes her lightly, and no he doesn't poke her boob just her stomach. Quirking a brow up at Domino, sorry he's heard that one before but he doesn't press it. Though he does keep near Knockout, tall and well...yeah. Looking to Domino as she speaks to Knockout, from the way she speaks to Knockout must be from out of town, possibly not from the States. "Nothing wrong with being prepared, though, same here." he gestures to his jacket. It is a good thing he didn't poke Knockout in the chest as it would not end well if he had. Even with his opting to do something safter she can not help but to grunt and draw herself up. "Oh. So you all dress up for the weather," she says, now understanding. It's a concept that is alien to her, however. There's no need for a New God to worry about being too cold or too hot. That's thanks to their physical makeup. "Does the weather often cause a problem here," she asks after she's done giving Jynn another poke, this one a bit less gentle. There's a glance passed between the two. You know what, Domino's just not going to get in the middle of this exchange! Sometimes it pays best to be the innocent bystander. "Can get pretty hot, the city retains heat well." But the weirdos, they're out rain or shine. Like these two, Dom practically thinks of herself as normal in their company! "By the way, not a common greeting," she once more sides to Knockout. Sooo much for not getting involved. Judging by the way things are evolving the new guy's going to hit on the otherworlder then she's going to hit him back. Stand back and place your bets now. Poked again, he quirks his head to the side and looks up at her, "Ok no poking." he says to her. He holds his hand out to her, offering it to shake. That last poke sorta hurt just a little bit, and from this woman, he didn't mind it so much. "So whats goign on, not trying to be noisy, just curious mainly to the coat and such." he says as he keeps his eyes on the two women, neither aren't bad, b ut then again there is potential for threat anywhere. But he does nod in agreement with Domino about the greeting. Still pushing his luck, huh. For obvious reasons Domino can't up and tell everyone that she's well enough equipped to take over an entire building in an afternoon, some people get a little ornery about that sort of thing. Time to dust off another excuse, though this one has to stick or the misdirection attempts are going to get obvious. "I'm Goth, dude." Pasty skin, black features (which pass just fine for cosmetics!) and now a slight ramping up of her attitude should suffice. "What about you, what's with the eyes?" She knows someone else who has eyes like that. Someone she's already been spending a bit too much time with. Yeah he is still pushing his luck, but hey why the hell not, with all he's been dealing with. He glances to Domino as she speaks about being Goth, he smirks. As for the arsenal she may be carrying, Jynn only has twin arsenals, that he really does need to give names. But it's not a contest, for now though he seems to be feeling out both women for right now, and as he is asked about his eyes, "They are real, no Goth, no contacts, just something I've been born with." he tells Domino. The majority of the recent conversation has been flowing between the others. Knockout zones out as a result only to suddenly come to when Domino calls attention to the unusual eyes Jynn possess. The continual pressing of luck is ignored as she's too busy looking at him and even leans in close so she can get a good peek at his peepers. "Huh." She's seen a lot of unusual things but this? Almost takes the cake. Once again it's difficult to contain her growing amusement, Domino mimicking Knockout by leaning in closer to stare into those eyes. No pressure, Jynn! "What are you, some sorta mutie?" she verbally prods back, squinting slightly as though it would somehow help answer her question. Everyone pick on the new guy time! Because putting people on the defensive can be fun. Ok when you have two women starring down at your eyes, very close and be damn that whole thing called personal space, a man really has to wonder. Did God just say hey play with them. Or would it be about that time to call it a day and ease on back? Jynn is thinking those things right now and honestly both are very close to him and both do have ample chest, but he sighs. "Born with, not a mutant either." he says easily. Because you know what, he's not a mutant, but this does suggests he may be something else but then again who knows. Jynn does lean in close to look at both womens eyes as well which would bring them all within kissing range. Mutant... yet another word Knockout is unfamiliar with. At this point someone's going to have to take pity on poor Kay and get her an electronic dictionary so she can look words up as she hears them. "I see," she manages to say before leaning back, affording Jynn a bit more of his personal space even while Dom herself is still peering. "I was born like how I am as well." Here's for hoping she means strong and built. Hopefully she does not mean she was born over six foot tall otherwise... well, you know. The logistics of birthing such a big baby is best left unspoken on. Hey, Dom's not leaning in so close if Knockout isn't doing the same. Last thing she needs is to make herself an easy target for this guy! "There's a third category?" she has to ask, resisting the urge to ask if he's an alien as well. No one likes being outed to strangers, and Jynn isn't looking nearly uncomfortable enough. It's also pretty cool being in a small group and looking the most normal out of everyone there. Doesn't happen all that often with her! Except..that she still has work to do. There's a quick glance to a watch strapped face-down on her left wrist. Eh, she's got enough time to hear the new guy's response. Knockout just continues to look at Jynn, her expression unreadable. "I guess this is one of those things I need to learn about," she manages to say before her attention gets yanked away again, this time by another group of kids who are running ahead of several mothers who have taken them out for an after-school romp at a park. Kids. It looks like they might scare her if how she draws away is a clue. "Noisy..." Wait a second, hold up here. The crazy redheaded alien is afraid of -kids?- To be fair it's a reasonable thing to be scared of, but -really?- "They get worse," Domino monotones while turning to stare at the commotion for herself. Looking back to Knockout, she offers "Much as I'd like to help you get all caught up around here, I can't afford that sort of time." Some days it feels like she can barely afford to feed her car, pulling funds out of so many different bank accounts isn't her idea of fun. "Not an alien either." he says as he looks to Domino, "As for other kinds there isn't really anything to say. Who gives a shit what you are, you are you." Jynn isn't fazed at all. Why should he, he honestly don't see a difference in any of them really. Looking to Kay, "Well how long have you been around here?" he ask then looks to Domino who seems to be needing to leave shortly. "Well check ya later." he say to Dom. "Nice to mee ya." he says as he looks at her. "See you around. How long have you been here?" he asks Knockout. Of course Knockout is frightened of children. She hasn't been around them much save when she was in the orphanage Granny Goodness runs but all the others were around her age. So yes. Little kids are very scary. When Dom excuses herself she lifts up her chin, a little up-nod given instead of a wave. "See you around," she says to her, sounding very certain that they will meet up again. Then, turning to Jynn, she pauses and thinks. "Only several days. A week or so." Nodding his head, "So where are or were you ladies heading to?" he asks. Watching Dom as she leaves, he turns his gaze back upon Knockout, "Sorry this is odd. My name is Jynn and how are you?" he ask as he looks at Knockout. He didn't like having a conversation when he didn't know who he was speaking with and now the more he looks up, the more he sees well her, which was alreight but still. "We were just walking around," Knockout says while looking in the direction Domino departs in, watching her for as long as she can see her. Once Dom ducks into the crowd Knockout looks at Jynn again, mask-hidden eyes holding to his more unusual ones. "I am Knockout," she says to supply her name. Apt name at that as she does look like she would have no problems knocking most anyone out. Well it is an apt name in physical sense but also in the way she looks as well, built and has a sexyness to her as well. But Jynn shrugs a little bit, "I'm Jynn." he asys as he looks up at her unusal eyes. "So where are you from?" he asks trying to get a sense of where the woman is from and how to talk with her outside of having somewhat of a stagnent conversation which a lot of his has been lately. "You said that," Kay teases, poking a bit of light fun at how Jynn gave his name twice. "It is nice to meet you." With there being no reason for them to stay there she moves, letting Jynn join her if he so wishes. "I am from a place called Apokolips," she points out, amused by how this brings everything full circle thanks to how she had to answer the same question not that long ago. "Another world." Shaking his head, "Guess I wasn't paying attention again." he says amused slightly. With Knockout walking again, he follows along with her, letting her continue but when she mentions she is from Apokolips, he's never heard of it and blinks a few times. "Is it like Earth or vastly different?" he asks. This is the now second alien he's met. And the military freak out on first contact situation. His was a blue ninja alien and now a tall sexy red head, who can beat that?" "Different. Very. Imagine a planet where the people are trained to be nothing but warriors." It's a simplified answer but Knockout can't really get more detailed about where she's from. "It is nothing like this planet. Nothing like it in the least." This place is a vacation spot compared to Apokolips. "What about you. Are you from here?" A planet of nothing but warriors, would be a place he would check out.....maybe not, he's good but no where possibly along that level. But as he looks back to Knockout he wonders how good she is. Nodding his head slowly, "I see." he says to her. "I'm born on Earth, I live in Gotham City. I'm just here visiting family." he tells her. "So do you have a place to stay or know anyone or just trying to figure out your next move?" "I have a temporary place," Knockout says with a smirk. "It will do until I can find a place to live." Thankfully money is not an issue but this is NYC. Finding an available apartment is a pain in the ass. "Speaking of which, I should get back. Thank you for the company, Jynn." Nodding his head a little bit, Jynn smirks, "Alright. NYC is a big place, I'm still getting used to it." he tells her. Because well he is still getting use to being in New York. Shrugging his shoulders a little bit, Jynn stretches and quirks a brow as Knockout states she needs to get going. "Alright, take it easy." he says to her and watches as she leaves. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs